


[Fanmix] I Follow You

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Fanmix, Let's Say The Strings Represent Heaven, M/M, Quite A Bit Of Precipitation, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: Alexander gets to live and die and tell their story, over and over again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/gifts).



> With many thanks to sarken for prompting me and providing feedback on the first draft, and for keeping this whole place running. <3
> 
> (Now with some ramblings on [the story sketched out by the songs](https://programmedradly.tumblr.com/post/638510585800212481) over on Tumblr!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Only once I saw the killer_   
>  _Only once I saw the killer up close_
> 
> After a deal is struck with the Other Side, Washington and Hamilton are endlessly reborn to live another life together, provided Alex finds him in time. It's not as endlessly awesome as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-i-follow-you-1/pl.u-r2yBBvqCmYeDo)  
> » [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4XRWPWx69DgOz6NHpfF4EQ?si=amVw02LQRu-f6VPigaYFSQ)

[ ](https://whateverish.org/stuff/music/follow-cover-big.jpg)

**Sleep Alone**

(Two Door Cinema Club)

He sleeps alone  
He needs no army where he's headed  
'Cause he knows  
That they're just ghosts  
And they can't hurt him  
If he can't see them, oh

And I don't know  
If in the morning I will be here  
And if so  
Let it be known

That I was worthy  
I was worthy  
I was worthy  
I was -

**I Follow Rivers**

(Triggerfinger)

Oh I beg you, can I follow?  
Oh I ask you, why not always?

**Colder Heavens**

(Blanco White)

In every corridor that shifted the maze  
No single part of you was ever the same

Now we're so tired by the things we have seen  
All we've forgotten only visits in dreams

How I misunderstood

Here I stand undressed  
Here I confess all my doubt

Did you know that I would?

From this fractured lens  
We're unveiled again and again

**Reborn**

(Alexis Ffrench)

**The Very Last Round**

(Helge)

Say -  
Where you coming from?  
You must think that I'm alone  
But I'm just sitting here  
'Cause the worst days are finally gone

You look like you could use a friend  
Someone who understands  
And not judging you  
For things that might have happened

Rain, pouring down  
Darkness falls, the streets are empty  
It is cold right now

Let's take a walk  
Have a drink, have a talk, have a laugh  
In a bar somewhere downtown  
Till the very last round

**It Rains**

(Archie Faulks)

'Cause when it rains  
Yeah, it pours, it pours, it pours, it pours  
And it rains more  
And I'm always back at your door

Through the pain  
Through the ecstasy and more  
There's a flicker of light  
That keeps burning from a place before

**Crest of a Wave**

(Alexis Ffrench)

**Speak**

(Ben Abraham)

For a moment you surrender  
One moment we both stand on the same ground  
And I begin to speak -

And all at once you pull away  
But I'm lost within your atmosphere  
As quickly as you found me  
I panic as you try to disappear

I reach out with my fingers  
And try to pull the letters back in line  
But your words spin out of order  
And the pounding in my chest is out of time


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Truth is, a part of me died_   
>  _When you said, "I don't really want to be alive"_   
>  _Time stood still_   
>  _And it hasn't really moved since_
> 
> If there's a person who could talk his way out of a deal with the Other Side, it would be Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » [Listen on Apple Music](https://music.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-i-follow-you-2/pl.u-EdAVVLYuz7qky)  
> » [Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1Z9bcS0L6rbGHorSnTLZC2?si=8pHU793ySruVtbi98vGOFA)

**Breaker / Keeper**

(Bear's Den)

Your sorrow, your martyrdom  
Lord knows, I harbor some of the same  
Darkness in my mind  
Now the spaces seem to grow between the light

Frightened, fearful words  
All that you swear, you believe, you didn't deserve  
All you decry  
Well, it's all been burned so deep inside my mind

As the torrents bend the tired pines  
I cave in to what I can't make right  
My shield, my shroud  
Does it clear or does it cloud?  
My thread, my way out  
My only hope and all my doubt

**An Opening**

(Charlie Cunningham)

"Come in," they said  
"Come in, you might  
Be someone else for a while"

"Come in," they said  
"Come in, you might  
Be yourself by the fire"

**Water from the Same Source**

(Rachel's)

**In the Name of Love**

(Jacob Banks)

I guess it's time to go  
I see the kingdom coming  
Let's put on a show  
In the name of love

All is fair in war  
I hear the time is calling  
We've played a game before  
In the name of love

**Till Forever Runs Out**

(Alex Vargas)

Till the sun sets, for the last time  
Till forever runs out  
Till they tame us, till we're not free  
Till forever runs out

You are the fire  
Whenever my heart feels, my heart feels the flame  
You are the hour  
Setting every doubt straight  
When my mind starts to turn  
You are the fire  
When I'm in the dark  
When I'm in the dark and my heart feels -

**Satellite**

(Ben Abraham)

And when you feel you can't be found  
Caught up in the mess around  
When the walls are crashing down  
I'll be your solid ground

**Letters Home**

(Rachel's)

**Papillon**

(Blanco White)

You, my old solitary friend  
For you I would wait till the end  
Just running down the time  
With all of our yesterdays left far behind

Your debts have all been paid  
So go on and walk away  
I hope out there you'll stay on  
Where we won't cry no more


End file.
